Don't Let the Belt Bugs Bite
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: It was nice when he won it. Now it's just annoying. Jeff/OC. Christmas present for a friend.


**A/N: Merry Christmas, asshole.**

Jill woke up when an arm flew around her. The room was dark, so it couldn't have been morning yet, but it seemed darker than usual. Quieter. The only sound she heard was the soft patter of rain against the windows.

"Did I wake you up?"

The overwhelming scent of cigarette smoke wafted past her, that comforting feel only one guy could bring her. "Yes, but it's okay. Did you just get home?"

"Yeah. I didn't even change. I'm so tired."

"Is Matt here, or did he go out?"

Jeff yawned, that cigarette smell hitting her nose again. "Uh... no. No, he's already asleep, actually. He was out in the car."

"You actually drove?"

"Yeah. It was only a couple of miles."

"What a trooper." She smiled and flipped around, frowning when she couldn't even see his face. "Where are you? I'm lost over here."

He pressed his mouth against hers. "I'm right here."

"I like the sound of that."

He sighed, his hands finding their way around her, pulling her against his damp shirt. "Did you watch the match?"

"No, I was too busy with Christmas shopping."

"That sounds promising." He snuggled against her face, planting a kiss on her forehead. "It was pretty good."

"How was Adam?"

"He was... decent. Didn't make as much of a fuss as I thought he would."

"He's not Batista."

"I know, he was... he was just better than I expected."

"Think you'll be a better champion than he was?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't... I'm not gonna compare my reign to his. We're different guys. We're gonna do things differently."

"Touché." Jill wound her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his wet skin. "God, I missed you."

"I know. I missed you, too." He kissed her ear. "I'm back for now, though."

"What, two days?" She grinned. "I'm glad. I'd give everything for ten minutes with you."

"Aw, that's real sweet." He smiled. "What could we _possibly_ do in ten minutes, though?"

"Hm. I wonder."

"Me too." Jeff shifted slightly, his cold, socked feet brushing her bare ones. "Maybe we should... plan. Prioritize. You know? So we don't waste any time if this situation ever came up."

"I knew you were smart, Jeff Hardy." She swallowed the laugh when his mouth enveloped hers, his hands already at the hem of her shirt. "Jesus, you weren't kidding."

"You're wastin' time," he mumbled, his lips trailing across her collarbone. She felt him smile as his hands traveled up. "Damn, you're beautiful."

"Christ!" She jerked away. "Your fingers are cold."

He laughed slightly, rough from smoking. "Sorry. They'll warm up, I swear."

"No way, mister. They're like _ice_. You're not touching me."

He grunted and laid back. "Fine."

Jill sat there for a minute, trying to decipher where he was exactly, then grinned. She rolled over until she was practically on top of him, her chin pressed against his chest.

"What are you doin'?" he asked playfully.

"That didn't mean I can't touch _you_."

He laughed. "Oh. Well, carry on then."

Jill made her way down his chest, kissing his wet shirt, holding back as her hands raked down to grab the hem. Jeff choked the laughter down his throat, making a small noise when her hands went past his belly button.

"Jill..."

She grinned and kept going, slowly, softly, until...

She hit metal.

She stopped.

"Jill – "

She flung over him and snapped on the light, gaping down at his waist. "Why are you still wearing this!?"

Jeff frowned at her, his hands gripping protectively around the belt. "I'm still... _bondin' _with it."

"Take it off."

"No. If you want me, you're gettin' the whole package."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not sleeping with you while you're wearing the _belt_."

"Hey!" He glared at her. "It can _hear you_, you know."

She snagged her pillow. "That's it."

He sat up. "Where are you goin'?"

"To sleep on the couch."

"Wait!"

Jill faced away from him, grinning. "Yes?"

"I'll take it off."

She turned around. "Good."

"Can I have it over my shoulder?"

She was already out the door. "Sleep tight, Jeff."

**A/N: Did you like it, buddy? I hate you. I miss Edge. WAH. Review.**


End file.
